Berserk Minigun
The Berserk Minigun is the Heavy weapon introduced in the 13.5.0 update. It is a remixed version of Laser Minigun. * * * |type = Heavy|released = 13.5.0|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 57|fire_rate = 99|capacity = 150 (max 750)|mobility = *100 *16 (weight) *55 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |cost = 550 |level_required = 32|theme = Futuristic-themed|firing_sound = }} Appearance It is an improved version of Laser Minigun. It has 4 black and silver conductor rods. It also has a spherical silver base, with light-blue energy covered by glass on the sides, and the firing mechanism, which is black. Basically, it's all black, grey, light-blue, and grey combined. Strategy This weapon possesses high damage with a decently high rate of fire and capacity but has average mobility or a heavy weight. These lasers can go through walls just like the Prototype. The accuracy of the weapon is PINPOINT, unlike Laser Minigun. Tips *Due to its projectiles being capable of passing through walls, it can be used to kill multiple players, regardless of a good hiding area. *This weapon is highly accurate, so you can theoretically snipe weapon with it, but this will take a large amount of skill and would be a big waste of ammo whenever you missed the shot. *This gun is capable of supporting players on Flag Capture matches, as well as killing those who use the tunnel to transport the flag in Two Castles. *This weapon is perfectly accurate, allowing you to take down snipers with ease. *This weapon deals good damage at medium or close range or in maps like coliseum and silent school.This is useful for targeting players who try to get out of the map by a glitch, due to its ability to fire through solid objects. *It has a large ammo capacity, but use it wisely to prevent constant reloads. *Aim for the head to maximize the damage dealt to an enemy player. *While using this weapon puts you into an illusion that you are using the Laser Minigun, do not be fooled by its lookalike, since it is practically more advantageous than its original counterpart. *It is useful for taking down multiple players in Block Crash at once. Counters *Approaching this weapon with a very irregular path will help avoid getting hit. *Approach from behind the user if you can and pick off its users from long ranges. *A skilled player could still hit you from long ranges, so if these users have chosen you as their target don't stop moving or kill them before they kill you. *Wait until they reload, and then strike. *Try to avoid camping in corners, especially behind objects, as they are hard to escape from, and also the users can spam randomly, and still hit you, without even knowing where you are. *This weapon does not have a scope so using snipers would prove to be very effective counters, however, be mindful that they are still highly accurate and skills players could still hit you. *Avoid close-medium range combat due to the fact that you would be exposed to its lasers. Use a weapon like the Dark Force Saber to escape or just simply evade the lasers. Firing sound *Laser Minigun's VS Laser Minigun *Advantages **Has higher damage. **Has veey proficient accuracy. **Twice the capacity of the Laser Minigun. **Has a fire rate twice that of laser Minigun (600 rpm for Berserk Minigun; 300 rpm for Laser Minigun) **Costs coins. *Neutral **Reskin. **Same attributes. *Disadvantages **Expensive. Theme *Futuristic-themed Trivia *The concept of this may have been inspired by the Fallout series' Gatling laser, as both are energy miniguns that shoot out lasers. *This is comparable to Laser Minigun, but with light-blue color. *Its fire rate has been increased from 97 to 99. *There was a joke that describes the Automatic Peacemaker and the Exterminator having a child, and that was the Laser Minigun. *It has been designed as a second generation version of Laser Minigun while retaining the same appearance. This is mostly due to the pinpoint accuracy (in every action) and the 600 rpm. *In the 16.9.0 update, it was given the minigun attribute, making it have to take a short period of time to spin up in order for it to fire. *It has been touted by most players as the "Laser Minigun 2.0", as evidenced in the comment in question. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Themed Category:Automatic Category:Laser Category:Wall Break Category:Remixed Category:Miniguns Category:Legendary